This invention relates to collapsible and portable protective enclosure and, more particularly, to a tree stand adapted to be mounted and removed from a tree or pole.
During wildlife observation or hunting, it is often desirable to be located above the ground. A variety of portable tree stands have been developed which permit the outdoorsman to first mount the tree stand on a selected tree and then remove it at the conclusion of his observation. Many tree stands cause significant damage to the tree. Others are not portable and capable of being easily moved from tree to tree. Yet other tree stands are not capable of accommodating trees having a wide range of tree diameters.